Namaer
by Astarothe
Summary: "Wenn du mich abweisen willst, dann tu es jetzt Aragorn, denn gleich werde ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen."Von Aragorn kam kein Wort der Ablehnung."Namaerié Arwen,meleth nîn.........namaerié......."
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: Als erstes der Disclaimer: Keine dieser Figuren gehört mir, denn wie allseits bekannt wurde der Herr der Ringe von John Ronald Reuel Tolkien geschrieben.  
  
Desweiteren entschuldige ich mich für Fehler im elbischen Sprachgebrauch und eventuelle Tippfehler. Zeitlich angesiedelt ist die Geschichte mitten auf dem Weg von Gandalf, Théoden, einigen Reitern von Rohan, Gimli, Aragorn und Legolas von Helms Klamm nach Isengart. Je nachdem wie die Story allseits aufgenommen wird, ist eine Fortsetzung möglich. Durch Aragorns Bindung zu Arwen ist die Geschichte eher am Film orientiert, den ja wahrscheinlich auch mehr Leute gelesen haben. Warte auf die Reationen und bin gespannt wie sie ausfallen, da ich mich jetzt nach 3 Jahren endlich an eine LotR Fan Fic gewagt habe( In diesem Sinne; Read, Enjoy and Review! Eure Astarothe ^__^ 


	2. Namaer

Namaer

"Der Krieg ist noch nicht gewonnen, aber der Sieg bei Helms Klamm war der erste Schritt dorthin, Aragorn. Mach dir heute Nacht keine Gedanken und schlafe in Frieden. Ich werde hier Wache halten und dafür sorgen, dass du im Schlaf Erholung findest."

Die Nacht war klar, und das silbrige Licht der Sterne fiel herab auf den in der Baumkrone stehenden Elben und ließ seine anmutige Schönheit noch vollkommener erscheinen. Aragorn hingegen hatte sich zurückgezogen in den Schatten eines mächtigen, alten Baumes und war selber kaum mehr als der undeutliche Umriß eines Menschen.

"Sag mir, Freund, hast du die Neuigkeiten gehört, die Gandalf mir aus Bruchtal brachte?"

Leichtfüßig sprang der Elb vom Ast hinunter und kam lautlos auf dem Boden vor den Füßen des einsamen Waldläufers auf. Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen und seine klaren blauen Augen sahen Aragorn fragend an.

"Neuigkeiten aus Bruchtal?"

"Ja. Elrond sandte Gandalf einen Boten."

Er seufzte und holte aus einer der vielen Falten seiner Kleidung seine Pfeife hervor. Gemächlich stopfte er etwas getrocknetes, gut riechendes Pfeifenkraut aus den Vorräten Rohans hinein und zündete es an.

Er nahm ein paar Züge und blickte dann hoch zum Himmel.

"Sie alle sind auf dem Weg nach Mithlond; den grauen Anfurten im Golf das Lhûn. "

Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich; er begann zu verstehen was seinen Freund grämte.

"Also ist ..."

Aragorn senkte seinen Blick und atmete etwas Rauch aus. "Ja. Arwen ist auch unter ihnen."

Der Elb sah Aragorn voll Anteilnahme an, setze sich langsam neben ihn und sah hinauf zu den Sternen,

"Dann ist mir ersichtlich, dass dein Herz die Trauer noch zu stark empfindet, als dass es sich über die gewonnene Schlacht freuen könnte. Sicherlich war dir die Schlacht lieber, als nun hier einsam mit deinen Gedanken und Gefühlen an deine nun vergebliche Liebe zu sitzen, denen du nicht entrinnen, und die du nicht totschlagen kannst."

Er versuchte, Aragorn in die Augen zu sehen, doch dieser starrte nur gedankenversunken ins Dunkel vor ihm. So saßen die zwei lange unter der stämmigen, verwilderten Eiche und schauten ins Nichts. Hin und wieder sprang ein Eichhörnchen von Ast zu Ast, doch keiner der beiden gab ein Zeichen der Reaktion von sich, oder beachtete es.

Schließlich erhob sich Legolas und reichte Aragorn die Hand. "Tolo, nîn mellon." Aragorn blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Wohin?" Legolas erwiderte seine Frage mit einem sanften Lächeln und zog seinen Gefährten, der ihm nun die Hand reichte, in den Stand. "Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, das ich vorhin bei meinem Erkundungsgang gefunden habe. Es wird dir besser gefallen als die triste Einsamkeit hier." Mit diesen Worten lief er in den Wald hinein und der Waldläufer folgte ihm nahezu mühelos durch das Dickicht. Plötzlich hielt Legolas an und sah Aragorn an. " Ech gonathra, nîn mellon." Sagte er schmunzelnd. "Nicht viele Menschen können mithalten, wenn ein Elb sich rasch durch einen dichten Wald bewegt." Aragorn verneigte sich leicht, ebenfalls schmunzelnd. " Nîn hannad, Legolas." Legolas grinste kurz, wandte sich dann jedoch der kleinen Birke neben ihm zu, und schob den dichtesten ihrer Äste beiseite, wodurch ein kleiner Pfad zu einer Lichtung frei wurde. Er deutete Aragorn mit einem Kopfnicken den Weg entlang zu gehen und folgte ihm, als dieser den Pfad betrat. Kurz darauf blieb der Waldläufer stehen, seine Augen fasziniert von dem was sie sahen.

Vor ihm lag eine Lichtung, umkreist von lauter hochgewachsenen Bäumen und in ihrer Mitte ein im Mondlicht geheimnisvoll glänzender See, dessen Lichtreflexe die ganze Lichtung wie einen Traum erschienen ließen. An Aragorns Seite des Ufers stand ein Ehrfurcht einflößender Baum, dessen kräftige Wurzeln bis in den See reichten, und dessen Seeseite bis zu einer Höhe von 3 Fuß mit Moos überwuchert war.

"Nun?" fragte Legolas, "Gefällt es dir?"

"Es......es ist wunderschön hier Legolas. Dass es noch Plätze solcher Schönheit ausserhalb der Wälder Loriens gibt....."

"Setzen wir uns doch dort unter den Baum und sehen uns das Antlitz dieser Lichtung in Ruhe an." Erwiderte Legolas und führte den immer noch von diesem Anblick gefesselten Waldläufer zu dem mit Moos überwachsenen Baum, wo sie sich niederließen. Ein paar Minuten saßen sie dort, bis Aragorn schließlich sagte "Dazu fällt mir ein Gedicht der Menschen ein, Legolas." Dieser blickte ihn erwartungsvoll lächelnd an. "Nun....worauf wartest du dann noch? Erzähle es mir!" Aragorn blickte wieder auf den See.

"In Elbisch wäre es mit Sicherheit noch viel schöner, aber ich werde es dir in der Sprache der Menschen vortragen.

Mondlicht fällt herab

Der See glänzt geheimnisvoll

Oh, die Sehnsucht schmerzt

Der Mond scheint silbern

Die Schwäne schwimmen im See

Ihr Gefieder glänzt

Hörnchen huscht umher

Versteckt im Schleier der nacht

Von Unschuld erfüllt

Ein Vogel singt leis`

Wolken verstecken stumm das Licht

Schönheit des Mondes

Die Nacht verschwindet

Der Mond singt traurig davon;

Oh, Schönheit der Nacht"

Er machte eine Pause und zündete sich erneut eine Pfeife an.

"Es ist zwar bei weitem nicht so schön und tragisch wie die großen Gedichte deines Volkes, aber ich finde es dennoch schön. Und es passt so perfekt zu dieser Lichtung hier."

Grade als er sich zu Legolas drehen und ihm für diese wunderschöne, gelungene Ablenkung danken wollte, spürte er wie etwas sanftes, seidiges seine Lippen berührte. Unbeachtet glitt ihm seine Pfeife aus der Hand. Ein schlanker und doch starker Arm umschlang seinen Rücken und zog ihn näher an den Körper des Elben heran. Aragorn war zu überrascht und durcheinander um zu realisieren was grade geschah und mit wem es geschah. Er kannte dieses Gefühl warmer, seidiger Lippen auf den seinen und da es ihm vertraut war ging er darauf ein. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ die zärtliche Zunge des anderen mit der seinen spielen und seinen Mund erkunden. Legolas unterbrach den Kuss nicht, doch er drückte Aragorn sanft in das flauschige Moos unter ihnen und begann, ihn seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Diesmal stellte er nicht nur seine unglaubliche Fingerfertigkeit beim Bogenschießen unter Beweis. Mit einer Leichtigkeit wie nur ein Elb sie an den Tag legen konnte, löste er immer mehr der Schnüre und Riemen an Aragorns Kleidung und begann jedes weiter freie Stück seines Körpers zärtlich mit seiner nicht minder gewandten Zunge zu liebkosen. Als schließlich Aragorns gesamter muskulöser Oberkörper entblößt war, begann Legolas sanft ihn zu streicheln und seine Kurven nachzufahren. Er beugte sich näher über den gut gebauten Waldläufer und knabberte sanft an dessen Ohr, während seine Hände an Aragorns Brust spielten. Mit leicht zitternder Stimme hauchte er in Aragorns Ohr "Wenn du mich abweisen willst, dann tu es jetzt Aragorn, denn gleich werde ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen." und küsste seinen Hals hinab zu seinem Nacken und biß hin und wieder leicht und verspielt zu. Von Aragorn kam kein Wort der Ablehnung- nur ein leichtes, gehauchtes Stöhnen nach mehr. Der letzte klare Gedanke den er noch fassen konnte bevor die Hand des Elben in seine Hose glitt und er sich seinem Verlangen hingab war ein leicht melancholisches

"Namaerié Arwen, nîn meleth.........namaerié......."

Namaer = Abschied

Tolo, nîn mellon ~ Komm , mein Freund

Ech gonathra, nîn mellon ~ Ich bin verwirrt mein Freund

Nîn hannad, Legolas ~ Meinen Dank, Legolas

Namaerié Arwen, nîn meleth, namaerié ~ Lebewohl Arwen, meine Liebe, lebewohl


	3. Mael

Vorsicht: Einige Spoiler des dritten Buches aus dem HdR enthalten!!

Als die Gruppe am nächsten Morgen weiterzog, waren alle froh, endlich etwas Schlaf gefunden zu haben. Alle ausser Legolas. Er hatte als einziger nicht geschlafen. Nachdem er in der gestrigen nacht seine Gefühle Aragorn gegenüber bloß gelegt hatte, und dieser sie scheinbar sogar erwiderte, oder es zumindest versuchte, war Aragorn friedlich und mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Legolas hingegen hatte die ganze restliche Nacht über über ihn gewacht. 

Die ganzen Stunden hatte er zugesehen, wie sich der Körper des Waldläufers gleichmäßig hob und wieder senkte. Hin und wieder hatte sich sein Atem beschleunigt oder sein Gesicht sich leicht verzerrt, doch nachdem Legolas ihm sanft über seine rauhen Wangen gestrichen und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte, hatte sich Aragorn auch schon wieder entspannt.

"Was hast du, Legolas? Du bist so nachdenklich." 

"Es ist Nichts, Gimli. Ich dachte nur daran, wie es meiner Sippe in Düsterwald in diesen dunklen Zeiten wohl ergehen mag,." "Ah. Nun, dann müssen wir wohl bevor wir Fangorn und die Höhlen Helms' Klamm besichtigen noch einen Umweg nach Düsterwald machen. Ich mag Elben nicht, Legolas, und über die Waldelben hört man erst recht nichts Gutes, aber da es deine Verwandtschaft ist, werde ich wohl darauf vertrauen müssen, dass du als Schutz reichst." Legolas lachte leicht. "Ja, das stimmt schon, Herr Zwerg. Wir mögen keine Fremden." Eine Zeit lang lief die Gruppe schweigend ihren Weg voran. "Da fällt mir ein, Herr Elb, wo seid Ihr letzte Nacht gewesen? Als ich aufwachte wart Ihr fort." Legolas sah ihn an. "Dann musst du wohl grade ,als ich ein Geräusch vernommen habe und nach dem Grund dafür nachgesehen habe wach geworden sein." "Hmm...stimmt, du hattest ja heute Nachtwache."

"Ja, genau das habe ich grade gesagt." Sagte der Elb schmunzelnd und ritt neben Gimli und Gandalf weiter. Aragorn hingegen ritt weiter voraus, neben König Théoden, und führte ein Gespräch mit ihm. In Gedanken jedoch war er bei den Geschehnissen letzter Nacht. 

Es schien, als habe sich Legolas' Rolle in seiner Gefühlswelt vergrößert.

Je mehr der Dúnadan an dessen weiche Haare, die sanften Berührungen, die seidige Haut und die Perfektion seines Körpers dachte, desto mehr versank er in der immer größer werdenden Tiefe seiner Gefühle für Legolas.

Und erst diese wundervolle, betörende Stimme, wenn sie Laute des Verlangens, des Flehens von sich gab...Aragorn könnte sich komplett von ihr einhüllen lassen und nur noch dem Stillen dieser Wünsche nachgehen.

Aber er konnte seine Gedanken, so sehr er auch wollte, nicht nur darauf konzentrieren, immerhin warn die wahren Probleme die es zu bewältigen gab um einiges größer. 

Würde der Ringkrieg nicht gewonnen werden, würde er sich nie wieder in der blauen Tiefe Legolas' Augen verlieren können.

Viele Tage vergingen, bevor die Gruppe rastete. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich aufgespalten und weitere aus Aragorns Sippe der Dúnedain waren zu ihnen gestoßen. Gandalf und Pippin hatten sich auf den Weg nach Gondor gemacht.

Nach dem fall Isengarts war der andere Teil der Gruppe wieder nach Helms Klamm geritten, wo sie nun nach langer Zeit eine richtige Pause einlegten und die Nacht über dort verweilten.

Nachdem Gimli eingeschlafen war, entfernte sich Legolas und machte sich auf die Suche nach Aragorn, den er schließlich in der Nähe der restlichen Waldläufer auffand.

Langsam und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, näherte er sich ihm, der an einem Stück des zerschlagenen Schutzwalls lehnte. Sanft klang seine elbische Stimme, als er den, wie immer, in Gedanken versunkenen Krieger ansprach, Zweifel in ihr mit schwingend .

"Aragorn.....ich....ist es möglich, dass ich irgendwo alleine mit dir sprechen kann?" Er blickte auf den Boden. " Ich weiß, du hast viel zu tun, und genug das dich bedrückt, und deine Gedanken sind sehr beschäftigt, aber kannst du etwas deiner zeit für mich aufopfern?"

Schatten huschten über sein anmutiges Gesicht und ließen ihn im kargen Licht noch bedrückter aussehen. Nicht wie üblich stolz und unerreichbar, sondern bedrückt und von Sorgen umschlungen.

Aragorn blickte ihn traurig lächelnd an. "Es tut mir leid, wie ich dich vernachlässigt habe, Melethron nîn. Trotz all der Umstände hast du das nicht verdient. Komm, lass uns in die Hornburg gehen, dort sind wir ungestört." Er streichelte leicht über Legolas' Wange und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Dann nahm er die hand des Elben und führte ihn ins Innere der Festung.

Etwa auf halber Höhe des Gebäudes blieb er stehen, und führte seinen Freund in ein gut ausgestattetes Gemach, wo sie sich niederließen und eine zeit lang nur die Nähe des anderen genossen. Schließlich brach Legolas das Schweigen und sah seinen Geliebten mit wolkenverhangenen Augen an.

"Aragorn, es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid, dass ich dich belaste, dich in diesen düsteren Tagen auf Dinge der Liebe anzusprechen vermag, doch ich werde es nicht noch länger in die Ferne schieben können. Bald wirst du auf den Pfaden der Toten wandeln, und ich mit dir, aber wer mag sagen wie diese Fahrt enden wird? Vielleicht werden wir getrennt, oder ich vermag nicht weiter dich zu begleiten. Für dich ist diese Fahrt sehr viel gefährlicher als für mich.....was ist wenn dir etwas geschieht? Wenn du mich in der Dunkelheit dieser Welt verlässt, oder wenn deine Liebe zu mir schwindet?"

Aragorn sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich verspreche dir, das wird nicht geschehen, mîr nîn."

Er lehnte sich vor und fing die weichen Lippen des Elben in einem langen, sanften Kuss, während seine rechte Hand die Wange des Elben streichelte und seine linke Hand an der Seite seines Körpers herunterfuhr. Legolas ging leidenschaftlich auf den Kuss ein und erwiderte ihn willig, was Aragorn weiter antrieb. Er küsste von Legolas' Mund zu seinem Nacken, hoch zu den Ohren des Elben und begann verführerisch an ihrer Spitze zu knabbern und Legolas liebevolle Worte der Zuneigung in die Ohren zu flüstern.

Seine linke Hand streichelte über die Knie seines Geliebten und glitt langsam die Innenseite des Oberschenkels entlang, um an Ende festzustellen, wie wenig Elbenkleidung doch von der Erregung seines Gegenübers unterdrückte. Aragorns hand verharrte dort und streichelte verspielt die Wölbung unter dem weichen, elbischen Stoff, während er mit der anderen Hand Legolas' Kleidung entfernte, und ihm einen weiteren begierigen Kuss gab, der deutlich machte, dass Elben keineswegs so kühl waren, wie sie immer zu sein schienen, und durch dessen Feuer der Wahn immer mehr von Aragorn Besitz ergriff. Seine Hand spielte an Legolas' Unterleib und glitt langsam in seine weiche Hose, wo er Legolas sicher in die Hand nahm und einen langsamen Rhythmus begann. Legolas stöhnte auf, weich und bittend, mehr von dem Waldläufer fordernd.

Seine starke Hand fühlte sich so schrecklich gut an. Aragorn folgte dem Laut Legolas' und fuhr mit seiner Zunge verspielt dessen Körper hinab, um noch langsamer Legolas' Glied mit seiner warmen, feuchten Zunge zu umspielen, und dem Elb mehr Töne des Verlangens zu entlocken, die seinen Geist betäubten.

Gemächlich, nahezu wie in Zeitlupe glitt er mit seinem Mund auf Legolas' drauf und begann erneut mit diesem grausamen, folternden Tempo.

"Aragorn......sana nîn......" ächzte der Elb verzweifelt, seine Hände an Aragorns Kleidung spielend.

"Aragorn......" Er stöhnte laut auf.

Aragorn nahm ihn tiefer in den Mund und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Immer schneller tauchte er auf und wieder ab am Glied seines Freundes und verwöhnte es mit Mund und Zunge.

Legolas' Augen funkelten vor Verlangen und seine Hüften bewegten sich gierig nach vorn und wieder zurück um mehr von den Lippen des Dúnadan zu erhalten.

Als er dieses fiebrige Glühen auch in seinen Augen sah, zog er Aragorns Kopf langsam, vorsichtig und behutsam nach oben, gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss und zog ihn im Handumdrehen aus.

Seine schlanke Hand glitt zwischen Aragorns Beine und stimulierte dessen Erektion mit den zärtlichsten, sichersten und geschicktesten Liebkosungen, wie nur ein Elb sie zu vollbringen mochte und verrieb die leicht hervortretende Flüssigkeit an Aragorns Fingern.

Dann beugte er sich nah zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm mit halb wegbleibender und halb verzweifelter Stimme ins Ohr "Caro ,Aragorn...." und biss in seinen Hals. Aragorn stöhnte auf und fuhr mit seinen angefeuchteten Finger zwischen Legolas' Beine, wo er begann vorsichtig an dessen Öffnung zu spielen, sie zu weiten und wieder zu entspannen. Schließlich drang er erst mit einem, dann mit 2 Fingern in sie ein und der Elb stöhnte laut auf. Teils aus Schmerz, teils aus Erregung, doch das Verlangen überwog. Sanft begann Aragorn, seine Finger hin und her zu bewegen und Legolas' Lust immer mehr zu steigern. 

"Bitte, Aragorn!!", flehte Legolas verzweifelt "Spiel nicht weiter mit mir...nimm mich.....bitte!"

Aragorn sah ihn mit Genugtuung an.

Dann fasste er mit der anderen Hand um die schlanke, wohlgeformte Hüfte des Elben und zog sie näher an seine eigene heran. Er zog seine Finger sanft aus der Öffnung des Elben, woraufhin dieser willig auf ihn drauf glitt. Legolas war so faszinierend eng und warm und Aragorns Glied in ihm ließ beide von lauter kleinen Schauern durchzogen werden. Aragorn warf ihm seine Hüften entgegen, und vergrub sich tiefer im Innern des Elben. Beide stöhnten auf und genossen es. Aragorn zog sich wieder heraus aus Legolas, und grade als dieser nach Luft schnappen wollte, drang er auch schon wieder in ihn ein und der Elb schrie auf. Die Hüften der beiden bewegten sich gemeinsam, Aragorn wollte sich in dem Elb vergraben und der Elb wollte komplett von ihm erfüllt sein. Der gemeinsame Rhythmus wurde immer schneller und die Stöße des Dúnadan immer schneller und härter. Beide krallten sich verzweifelt am Körper des Anderen fest und gaben unterdrückte Schreie von sich. Die Ekstase griff über, die zwei Körper wurden Eins und die beiden sahen sich so tief in die Augen wie nie zuvor, als ihre Körper von einem einzigen Schauer durchzogen wurden und Aragorns Samen sich im Inneren von Legolas ausbreitete und ihn als seinen brandmarkte. 

Sie brachen aufeinander zusammen und lagen kurze zeit schwer atmend nur aufeinander.

Dann erhob sich Aragorn um seine Kleider zusammen zu suchen und zog sich an.

Auch Legolas stand auf und bekleidete sich wieder. Er ging ein paar Schritte zu Aragorn und küsste ihn lange und innig, seine tiefblauen Augen strahlend wie schon zu lange zeit nicht mehr.

"Gen milin, Elessar, gen milin." flüsterte der Elb und verließ langsam das Gemach.

Aragorn zupfte seine Kleidung noch einmal zurecht, zündete sich eine Pfeife an, und machte sich auf den Weg, Halbarad aufzusuchen. 

Diese Nacht würde noch sehr finster werden.....

~Ende~

Sana nin~ Nimm mich

Caro ~ Mach

Gen milin = Ich liebe dich


End file.
